In certain conveying applications it is necessary to use a delivery chute to direct materials to two or more different locations. One method involves directing conveyable materials through a spout to a first location and then moving the spout to a different location and directing the conveyable materials through the spout to a second location direction. In order to change the deliver of conveyable materials it is necessary to mechanically change the location of the spout usually by swinging a spout from one location to another. In other applications multiple feeders may be used to direct conveyable materials to different locations. The present invention allows one to direct conveyable materials to two or more different locations through on off operation of vibrators secured to the delivery chute and without the necessity of displacing the chute.